I Could Really Use a Hug
by DraconianKnight
Summary: Harry couldn't understand why no one wanted to touch him.He could understand the dursleys but when he came to the wizarding world all was supposed to be well. So when Draco finds Harry crying his eyes out one night Harry latches on to him for comfort.


**A.N. Hey guys so I know I should've been working on Coming to Terms but if you didn't know I write about my experiences (or at least mostly) and that just brought up too many memories and I was going through other crap this week so it was just too hard to write. But I hope this makes up for it. I wrote this in two nights of long work so let me know what you think. Big thanks to my beta hpgirl4ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly.**

**Warning: Angst, hurt/comfort, and in the end some smut (first time writing it), also Yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

Draco heard quiet sobs coming from an abandoned classroom a few meters up the hall, and as if the crying was pulling him towards the sound, Draco found he was already at the door.

"Why?" Draco heard a familiar voice scream, "everything was supposed to be better when I left the Dursleys!" the voice broke off there and went back to sobs. Draco slowly poked his head around the door and was shocked by what he saw. There, on the floor in the corner, was none other than Harry Potter, crying.

'_This can't be,'_ Draco thought, _'what does perfect pampered Potter have to cry about?'_

The sobs intensified and Draco slowly approached the weeping boy. When he reached him, Draco slowly put an arm around the shaking figure. "Shh sh sh! It's okay..." Draco cooed as he rocked the smaller boy side to side like his mother used to.

Harry's POV

This all started when Harry was in the common room. He was simply trying to figure things out when everything just became too much and he quietly started crying. When Lavender came up and started flirting him, not realizing the tears, Harry lost it.

"Leave me alone!" Harry wailed, "I'm sitting here crying and you start flirting with me!" that went on for about a minute when Lavender then broke out in tears. Parvati then took the weeping girl in her arms and comforted her while she glared at Harry. His sobs intensified at the sight _'why won't anyone hold me like that'_ ever since he was young that's all Harry wanted when he was upset, a hug and soothing sweet nothings.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron, the most untactful human ever, asked. When Harry was to far lost in his sobs to care, Ron just went back to his essay like nothing happened. Hermione not knowing what was the matter asked, then suggested Harry go lie down or get a drink of water all the while studying him trying to find out why. At that Harry leapt off and stormed out and is here now, in Draco's arms.

Harry's sobs quieted until they were just silent tears, but he still held him. It felt good to comfort the boy he'd been crushing on since they had met in madam Malkins.

"Why?" Harry asked. Draco didn't realize the question was meant for him until Harry pushed away. "why are you doing this? You hate me!"

"Oh Harry." his heart broke seeing the poor boy crying and not trusting him with a look of pure sadness in his eyes, "I could never hate you."

"No! You lie! What do you want from me? What, are you going to go tell all your Slytherin lackeys that you found me crying? Bet they'd get a kick out of that!" Harry's sobs got louder again, "just go! I don't need your crap!"

"Harry!" Draco cried heartbroken, he knew he had been terrible to the boy but he never realized how much damage he'd caused. He was only terrible because he was jealous of Weasley and how Harry had chosen Ron over himself. "Harry, I'm not lying" with this he placed his arms once again around Harry and he kissed him.

Harry relaxed into the kiss when all of a sudden he started crying harder yet again and he stiffened against Draco.

Harry pov ish

_'It's the first time I've ever had physical comfort and it's from someone who hates me!' _Harry thought exasperatedly. '_Why does everyone always avoid me like the fucking plague when I need a hug?'_ Harry kept crying and eventually started hyperventilating, but Draco stayed right there and calmed him down.

"Harry, look at me," Draco said as he put a finger under Harry's chin. "I do not hate you, I never could. Now why are you crying? Please. I only want to help" he almost said "my poor baby" but before the words left his mouth, he caught himself _'Not a very Dracoish thing to do'_ he thought.

Harry leaned back into Draco as his tears slowed again.

"It's just so much" was all he got out before he sobbed once. "I've been so confused and it all caught up with me, I broke down crying silently in the common room when Lavender started flirting with me, I lost it then, and when Parvati was calming her down, she hugged her and I couldn't stop myself from sobbing harder. I wanted to know why no one would hug me and calm me down like that. Then you found me and it's just so shocking that the first physical comforting I've ever gotten came from you."

Draco was shocked into silence by this, he thought Harry was pampered and doted upon. Harry took his silence badly and broke down crying again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, sorry, sorry please don't be mad it was just too much..." Harry trailed off like he wanted to say more while he worried his bottom lip and moved towards the door crying again.

Draco rushed towards him and wrapped him in a warm embrace, "Never be sorry for crying, and I'm sorry, it's just, I was shocked that no one has ever comforted you like this, like they should have. Harry, I really like you, and I don't care if you like me back or not, but if you ever need comfort don't hesitate to find me." at this Harry pulled Draco's head down and kissed him.

"I like you too Draco. I like you a lot. That's actually what started my crying, I hated that you hated me and it just became too much." Harry punctuated this with a kiss.

During the kiss Draco swiped his tongue against Harry's bottom lip making Harry gasp in pleasure. Draco thook the presented opportunity and swept his tongue inside Harry's mouth. The sensations took over Harry and he quickly grew hard. Draco was encouraged by this and deepened the kiss as he too grew hard. When they broke apart for air Draco panted out "Harry, I want to make you feel so good" and Harry gasped out a breathy moan, nearly coming right then.

"Go ahead Draco, please"

Draco paused, and before going any farther said "Just tell me to stop if I go too far ok?"

Harry just nodded. With that Draco attacked Harry's neck, sucking and biting then licking the abused skin, while he took off Harry's shirt. At seeing and feeling Harry shirtless body Draco's hips involuntarily bucked forward, grinding their arousals together making them both moan in pleasure.

But before Harry could seek that friction again Draco pinned them to the wall, and then continued his work of kissing licking and biting Harry's collarbone and chest while taking off his own shirt followed by Harry's and his trousers and knickers.

When finally naked, Draco pulled them up and turned them both around leading Harry to sit on the teacher's desk up front. With Harry in position, Draco kissed down the flat planes of Harry's stomach. When he reached Harry's weeping cock he licked the head and then down the bottom of the shaft.

Harry wriggled and moaned out Draco's name. With the added encouragement Draco went all the way down on Harry and he busied his hands by tweaking Harry's pebbled nipples causing Harry to groan in pleasure. Draco hummed around his dick and before he knew it, Harry's vision turned white in ecstasy and he came harder than he ever had before. Draco swallowed all of it and went up to kiss Harry and Harry nearly came again at the mixed taste of his own seed and Draco's mouth. When he came back down from his high he felt bad and turned to Draco "let me return the favor"

Draco protested but Harry just thought that Draco thought he was doing it just to return the favor and so he said "but I want to do it"

As Harry reached down to Draco's cock Draco said meekly, "I already came" but Harry's hand was already on his dick. Harry's eyes widened comically in surprise but he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked up all of Draco's essence. When that was done Draco kissed Harry again and said "Harry, will you go out with me!"

Harry squealed in delight and repeatedly screamed yes yes yes!

_'So this is what it feels like to be loved'_

Fin.


End file.
